1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-conductive rotary sprinkler, and more particularly to the sprinkler that introduces a helical actuating groove to rotate the rotary spray head and apply a jet flow from a sideway channel to change the spray direction of the fluid flowing along a base axis so as to rotary spray the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For ordinary cleaning work in the daily life, water is usually sprayed firstly onto a surface of the object to be cleaned, and then a brush or a napkin can be applied to wipe off the dirt on the surface. Such kind of cleaning work exhausts both the labor and the water resource.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional rotary liquid-spraying apparatus is shown. The conventional liquid-spraying apparatus PA100 includes a rotary liquid-spraying device PA1 and a liquid-providing assembly PA2, in which the rotary liquid-spraying device is mainly structured to have a bent flexible pipe PA12 to be installed inside a connection assembly PA11 in a rotary manner. The rotary liquid-spraying device PA1 is further coupled with a spray gun PA21, and the spray gun PA21 is further connects a liquid-supplying device PA22. Also, a conveying pipe PA13 is introduced to connect the bent flexible pipe PA12 into the liquid-supplying device PA22. Upon such an arrangement, when the spray gun PA21 outputs a gas, the liquid in the liquid-supplying device PA22 can be pumped out automatically through the bent flexible pipe PA12 and the conveying pipe PA13 in accordance with the Venturi effect. While the pumped-out liquid is then sprayed out through the bent flexible pipe PA12, since the bent flexible pipe PA12 is a curved pipe, the sprayed liquid will drive the bent flexible pipe PA12 to rotate, and thus a rotary liquid-spraying effect is achieved.
However, though the bent pipe can formulate a rotary spraying of the water, yet the manufacturing of the bent flexible pipe is comparably difficult and the assembling for the apparatus using the bent flexible pipe is much complicated. Inevitably, the cost for applying the bent flexible would be higher. Further, since the bent flexible pipe is a thin-shell metal pipe, thus it is vulnerable to be hit and deformed, by which ill spraying performance is inevitable.